


all the problems that we dance around

by Jules1398



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Allison, Sandra, Jay, Seth, Leonard, and Kate are entering their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jay, Allison, and Sandra are planning a party to outdo all other parties in school history. Prefects Seth, Leonard, and Kate? Well, they're just trying to keep the school in one piece. Before they graduate all six of them have a lot to learn about magic, each other, and even themselves.





	all the problems that we dance around

**Author's Note:**

> I've been formulating this for a while and tbh it took me AGES to write this chapter do to being busy w school but I still rlly wanted to post it so! It doesn't get into the ships quite yet, but I really wanted a chance to delve into Allison's character while I establish the overarching plot.  
> also [please hit me up on tumblr](http://setholiver.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat about ftp or these ships or other ships or this au or if you have any prompts for headcanons/drabbles/fics/etc im desperate to talk lmaooo
> 
> if you wanted to know their houses (no i don't take constructive criticism but if you want explanations ig hmu on tumblr)  
> Sandra: Slytherin  
> Allison: Gryffindor  
> Jay: Hufflepuff  
> Kate: Ravenclaw  
> Leonard: Slytherin  
> Seth: Gryffindor

Sandra squeezed Allison’s arm tightly when she hopped onto the train. “Seventh year!” she exclaimed.

Allison mustered up a fake smile and hoped it would be convincing. “Seventh year,” she echoed.

Apparently, Sandra was too excited about their final year at Hogwarts to notice Allison’s distress because the next thing out of her mouth was, “Where’s Seth?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Sitting with somebody else, I suppose. Maybe his prefect friends. I mean, am I supposed to know where he is at all times?”

Her best friend frowned. “Something’s up, isn’t it? Are you two fighting again.”

“Nope,” Allison replied. “Never again, actually. We broke up.”

“When?” Sandra asked.

Allison pulled out her phone to check the time. 1:27. “Approximately five hours ago,” she told Sandra. “We were buying last minute stuff in Diagon Alley and then we got into an argument and then we made the mutual decision that was suggested by Seth to have a fresh start this year aka spend some time apart.”

Sandra picked up her stuff and moved to Allison’s side of the bench, hugging her tightly. “Well, maybe it’s better this way. You’ve been with Seth since fourth year. It’s time to do some more exploring and maybe find someone else.”

“And what if I don’t?” Allison asked, forcing back the tears that were threatening to form. “What if Seth was it for me and I’ve lost my chance at having him.”

“You haven’t,” Sandra promised her, pulling away and smiling softly. “And besides, no matter what happens, you’ll always have me.”

She smiled back. “That actually means a lot, Sandy.”

The cabin door swung open and Jay, in a complete state of disarray, stumbled inside, throwing his owl cage on the bench across from them and sitting down. 

“I made it,” he panted. “I told my dad that I could get here myself because I’m an adult and, let me tell you, that was a terrible decision. I forgot where the portkey was so I decided to take the tube and I swear I almost got the cops called on me because I had an owl on the train. Also, I was lucky to have enough muggle money on me to get here in the first place.”

Allison laughed. Jay always had a way of lifting her spirits. Even when he didn’t really mean to do it. “Isn’t the portkey in question like a five-minute walk from your house?”

“And I got  _ lost _ ,” he replied, springing up in the air just in time to fall back into his seat when the train started to move. “Anyway, enough about me. How were your summers?”

“Fantastic!” Sandra chirped. “As you know, I interned with the ministry and I really feel like I learned a lot about what it means to work in magical law.”

“My summer was good for the most part,” Allison said with a shrug. “I mean, my family went to the Bahamas which was nice, and my brother and I fought less than usual. Oh, and Seth and I broke up.”

“Thank god,” Jay said, letting out a loud sigh.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, we can’t exactly trust him, can we?” Jay asked. “He’s a prefect and therefore is allied with the Head Girl: Kate Littlejohn. You know she’s out to get me.”

“She gave you detention for breaking an obvious school rule once,” Sandra reminded him. “That doesn’t exactly constitute her being out to get you.”

“She’s scary,” he said plainly. “I haven’t broken a school rule since, which has caused me to become infinitely less fun.”

Allison reached across the cabin to squeeze Jay’s arm. “You’re still plenty of fun, Jay. Even if you are scared of your own shadow when in the halls of the school.”

“That’s it!” Sandra exclaimed, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I have an idea of something that can make our seventh year great and cheer you up.”

“Sandy, I’m fine,” Allison insisted.

Sandra stuck up a hand to stop her from continuing. “We are going to throw the biggest party Hogwarts has ever seen and we’re going to do it without getting in trouble. Without Seth up in our business all the time, we can do whatever we want! So let’s do something that will have us living in infamy for years after graduation.”

“Did you miss the part where I’m terrified of Kate Littlejohn?” Jay asked.

“And Seth is going to come back,” Allison insisted, after a moment adding, “Probably.”

“Guys, it’s out  _ last year _ ,” Sandra reminded them. “After we graduate, we’ll all be headed in different directions. We need to make the best of our time together and what better way to do it than creating a night that’s absolutely unforgettable. If we start planning now and aim for having it at the end of the term, we can definitely pull this off.”

* * *

Allison was sitting in charms and staring at the back of Seth’s head. His stupid hair was a fluffy mess rather than perfectly styled like it usually was. Did that mean he was still upset over the breakup? Not that she was upset or anything, it was only temporary anyway, probably. And, besides, she didn’t need him. Not his stupid jokes or pretty eyes or-

She attempted to stifle a yelp when she felt a sharp poke to her side.

Professor Gunn looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Is everything alright, Miss Adams?”

Forcing a smile, Allison gave him a thumbs up. “Everything’s great, Professor. I’m just excited to learn about-” She scanned the board, “A brief version of the history of nonverbal spells.”

“Right,” he replied, turning back to the blackboard and continuing his lecture.

She turned toward Sandra. “What the hell? Did you stab me with your quill?”

Sandra shrugged. “You seemed distracted.”

“We aren’t even learning and actual spell right now,” she reasoned. “If I want to stare off into space, that’s my own business.”

“You weren’t staring off into space. You were staring at  _ Seth _ ,” Sandra said, giving her a pointed look. “You need to get over him. It’s a new school year and you’re finally single. I know you think that’s a bad thing, but now you have the freedom to meet new people and try new things.”

Allison bit her lip and nodded. “I mean, Seth was pretty vanilla, if I’m going to be honest.”

Sandra wrinkled her nose. “Gross. I don’t want to think about anything revolving Seth and sex.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” she sighed. “He’s coming back.”

“How do you know that?” Sandra asked. “Look, I know you two have gone on breaks before, but this really feels different, Al. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Look at him,” she said, pointing toward where Seth was slumped in his chair, struggling to stay awake. “He’s a mess. He evidently didn’t do his hair this morning and he’s barely awake.”

“Seth is always about to fall asleep in class and he’s always running late for stuff,” Sandra pointed out. “If you ask me, he probably rolled out of bed this morning and ran straight here.”

She thought about it for a moment. “Well, I suppose I don’t exactly remember seeing him at breakfast this morning,” she mumbled. “But maybe that’s because he hasn’t been sleeping well since we broke up!”

Leonard Knox turned around and glared at the both of them. “Can you stop talking? Some of us are here to get an education. I’d take house points from the both of you if it weren’t Professor Gunn’s jurisdiction in his classroom.”

Sandra leaned forward in her chair. “Well, I guess it’s just too bad that he holds the cards.”

Professor Gunn turned around and glared at the two of them. “Miss Bell, Mr. Knox, this is a place of learning, so I’d advise you to be quiet and pay attention. Another word from either of you and I’m taking 10 points from Slytherin.”

Sandra sank back in her chair.

“Yes, sir,” the two of them mumbled in unison.

Their professor turned toward Seth, who was now seemingly completely asleep. “Mr. Oliver,” he said loudly, just in front of his desk.

Seth burst awake, sending his notebook flopping onto the ground. “I’m awake!”

“I recommend sleeping at night rather than in my class,” he said with his arms crossed. “Five points from Gryffindor.”

He flushed red. “Sorry, sir.”

Professor Gunn let out a loud sigh. “If the distractions are done for, I’m going to get back to my lesson.”

Seth spared a glance back toward Allison, looking absolutely humiliated.

_ It’s fine _ , she mouthed.

He gave her a half smile before turning around.

Yeah, he was coming back.

* * *

Despite being the captain of the team, Allison’s performance at Gryffindor quidditch tryouts was shaping up to be more like someone who had never picked up a broom in their life. It was the first year that she didn’t have Seth in the stands watching her, and she hated how much it screwed her up. 

The two of them had tried out together for the first time when they were scrawny little second years. Allison had made it and Seth, who had never really mastered flying, did not. Instead of being upset, he was supportive. Unless there was an emergency, Seth was in the stands for every tryout, game, and even practice. It was a tradition that had predated their relationship, so looking out into the stands and not finding him there felt like a punch to the gut.

About 30 minutes in, her coach, Professor Carlan, better known to everyone as Jill, pulled her into the locker room, instructing Ted to continue the tryouts.

“Something is up,” Jill stated. “Please, don’t let it be a physical injury.”

Allison shook her head. “It’s not. I’m just off my game today. A mental thing, you know?”

Jill’s expression softened a bit. “I know that talking to your professor sucks, but if there’s anything you need to get off your chest, I’m here for you. I care about my students.”

“Me and Seth broke up, I guess,” she said, chewing on her lip for a moment. “As in, right before the year started.”

She nodded. “I see. Look, Allison, it’s okay to be upset that someone isn’t in your life anymore. It’s okay to struggle because of it. But you need to try to move past this, or you’re going to find yourself struggling in more than just quidditch.”

“Thank you,” Allison said with a smile.

“Now get back out there,” Jill said, shooing her toward the door. “Even when you’re barely upright on your broom, you’re still the best player on that pitch. And I need you to help me decide who to send home.”

Allison gave her a salute and walked back onto the field, taking a deep breath as she went. Seth wasn’t here. So what? She didn’t need Seth. He was always just a spectator. All her skill came from natural talents and hours upon hours of practice. She could do this.

The rest of tryouts passed practically without a hitch and she didn’t have much of a problem figuring out who wasn’t going to make the cut.

As she prepared to walk back into the locker room, she glanced up at the stands one last time. Near the top, with his face buried in his potions book, was Seth himself. He hadn’t completely given up on her.

* * *

“The lake,” Sandra said, slamming her bag onto the table.

“It’s a bit cold for a swim,” Allison replied. “But, I mean, if you really want to, then I guess I’m not really one to stop you. You know, maybe Ted would-”

“For the  _ party _ ,” Sandra clarified. “It’s the perfect venue. We won’t have to worry about waking people up and, even if it’s cold, the firewhiskey will keep us warm.”

“I sure hope I didn’t hear firewhiskey,” Seth said as he approached their table in the Great Hall. “Technically, I’d have to write you up for that, but I suppose exceptions can be made.”

Sandra crossed her arms. “We’re free to  _ say  _ whatever we like, Seth. Just because you’re a prefect doesn’t mean you can write us up for talking.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “I was just making a joke.” He put them down and turned toward Allison. “Sorry I was late to tryouts the other day. Kate needed my help with an incident. From what I saw, though, you looked really good out there.”

Allison grinned. “Thanks. I try. You know, you really didn’t have to come.”

“It’s tradition,” he reminded her. “Even if we aren’t together in that way, we’re still friends. I’m still here for you.”

She didn’t think her smile could get any wider, but it did. “Well, I certainly was happy to see you there.”

Sandra cleared her throat. “Well, actually, Allison and I were going to study, so…”

“Of course,” Seth said with a nod, turning to Allison once more. “There’s something I really want to talk to you about later. Do you think we can meet in the common room after dinner to chat?”

“Definitely,” Allison replied. “I’ll see you then.”

She watched as he walked away and then turned her glance to find Sandra staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

Sandra shrugged. “I just don’t think he’s good for you. Maybe the breakup was a good thing.”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean he’s not good for me? Seth has my back, no matter what.”

“Do you really think you come before being a prefect for him? Before his new friends?” Sandra asked her. “Because, Allison, you’re amazing, but Seth is so desperate for validation that he’s always going to put that before you. And besides, you’re both totally obsessed with each other. You were together for a few years and you’ve completely intertwined yourself with him. There is an Allison that exists outside AllisonandSeth, but you need to embrace her and, to do that, you need to stop giving a shit about what he thinks.”

“But I love him,” Allison mumbled before biting her lip. Sure, Sandra was right, as she nearly always was, but Allison couldn’t help how she felt.

“Maybe you should give it time then and see if that changes,” she advised. “You need to be your own person, Allison. And, be honest, do you even know who that is?”

Allison went silent. She didn’t know who that was.

* * *

Standing outside the door to the Gryffindor common room, Allison took a deep breath. Chances were, this conversation with Seth could be just as difficult as the last time he asked to have a serious conversation with her. Maybe it would be worse. But still, it had to happen. She needed to move on.

“I’m getting tense just looking at you,” said the fat lady in the portrait. “Are you going to give me the password, or just continue on with the internal crisis?”

“I just need a moment,” Allison replied. “There’s this boy in there, my ex, and we’re supposed to have a serious conversation.”

She sighed. “Brown hair, expressive eyes, equally as nervous?”

“He’s nervous too?” she asked.

“Very,” the fat lady replied. “You two were together for a while, yes?”

Allison nodded. “He broke up with me out of the blue before this school year, though. Said something about needing a fresh start. I really thought he was the one.”

“Men are rarely right, but maybe he was this time,” she said. “I see the both of you coming and going on your own and, although at times you seem a bit sad, it seems that you’re both changed. Grown more into yourselves, in a way. Take a piece of advice from an old painted woman: your first major relationship often will not be your last and it’s best not to get too caught up in it.”

“But he’s  _ Seth _ ,” Allison argued.

“That means nothing to me,” she replied. “Now, password?”

“Purple Puffskein,” she mumbled and the portrait swung open to let her inside.

She wrung her hands nervously as she approached Seth, who was sitting on the couch completely engrossed in muggle book that she didn’t recognize. Though both of her parents were halfbloods and thus she had a connection to muggle society, she still knew little of muggle culture.

Allison sat on the couch next to him and he looked up with wide eyes, folding in the corner of one of the pages and closing the book.

“What are you reading?” she asked. “You seem to be pretty enthralled with it and, if I’m going to be honest, I’ve like  _ never  _ seen you read before.”

“It’s a biography about Houdini,” he replied. “A famous muggle magician. I’ve always been interested in the type of magic tricks that you can do without actual magic because anyone can do them if they’re willing to put in the effort.”

“I feel like we never talk about this, but is it hard?” Allison asked him. “You know, to have grown up in one world and then to have been thrust into another, one that your family doesn’t understand.”

He shrugged. “I mean, when I first started here it was just exciting. Being a little kid and finding out that you can do magic is like the dopest thing in the history of ever. But in the past few years, I guess it’s been a bit harder, especially since my sister didn’t get in and is immensely jealous, but I feel like I’ve built a second family here. With you, at first, but then more recently with Kate and Leonard. Hell, even with Professor Gunn on a good day. There are people here that have my back more than the people back home ever could.”

She nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. “Seth, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Seth turned so he was fully facing her. “I wanted to talk about us. Allison, I miss you and I think that I made a huge mistake when I broke things off. I was wondering if maybe we could be us again?”

Allison breathed deeply, taking in what he was telling her, before shaking her head. “Sorry, Seth. I can’t. I actually think you were right when you said we needed a fresh start this year. It’s our last year and it’s time to determine what our futures are going to be. I don’t think either of us is going to be able to make that kind of decision with a clear head if we stay together. We need to find out who we are independently and then, down the line, when those decisions are set in stone, if we both still really want to be together, maybe something could happen.”

He frowned. “But I love you.”

“I love you too,” she told him. “And I think I always will, in some form or another. But maybe friendship is the best thing for us going forward. You had a reason in your mind when you said you wanted a fresh start and I ask you to think about that again and tell me, in full honestly, if you think we should get back together tonight.”

Seth paused for a moment, thinking about it, before looking up at her and firmly saying, “No.”

She smiled. “You’ll always be one of my best friends, Seth.”

“And you’ll always be one of mine,” he replied with a sad smile.

She reached forward and hugged him tightly. It was a goodbye hug and a hello hug. The end of an era and, maybe, the start of a new one.


End file.
